digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikatwig/Top 10 Best Digimon Couples and Reasons
Digimon is always full of couples, and from the anime here are my Top 10 favs. Okay quick thing: Don't execpet any couples from Season 5, that season was stink on ice! Anywho these are from Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 and 7. There will also be some Xros-Season, couples, hey my list, my chocies. (Heh, Xros Wars pun). Any way there'll be images. So you know these are my opinions, and if you agree with me cool and if not that's okay. List 10: TK and Mimi These two look cute together, but, age diffrence, I didn't see to much of these two in Season 1, but in Season 2, they are cute. I like it but it can't go any higher or lower then here. 9: Takato and Mimi My one Xros-Season couple that made the Top 10. Takato is my favorite Male character of the 1st 3 Seasons, and Mimi the same but for the Female characters. If I had a chance to make a Xros-Over between Tamers and the Adventure series, this would be the lead couple. 8: Taiki and Akari If you watched the early part of Xros Wars, this would be the best. They've been friends long before Xros Wars. I was kind of sad when Akari was pushed to the side. You know many think Akari has a crush on Taiki, hey it would make some logic. 7: Davis and Yolei This was one of my favorite couples of 02. I was bummed out when I found out Yolei married Ken. But hey, my list, it's cute. It got here for reasons but whatever. If it was up to me these two would've became a couple during the show. You know they fight and some say the more people fight, the more they love each-other. 6: Takuya and Zoe One of, if not, the only ship that is implied in Frontier. I guess it seems right due to the fact Zoe is the only girl in that season. In the episode To Make The World Go Away, the conversation they had was very funny, and how they both blushed, it was funny. 5: Tai and Sora 2 words: "go. figure."! A great ship in the Adventure series. Sora with Matt, Yeah no! I mean for pete's sake, it was more or less because of Sora; Tai's Crest began to glow! After Tai disappeared, Sora left to find him alone no less. Bandi what you were you thinking!? I ask them that! 4: Takato and Jeri Let's look back on Tamers shall we? This ship is the only one in the show. And Takato admits he likes her twice!!!! How can this not go here. You know aside from trying to save both worlds from the D-Reaper; Takato's other motive was to get Jeri back. 3: Taiki and Nene At 1st this couple was not high up, but it got high up, how? That's a long story. But after watching the episodes after Nene joins Xros Heart, and the Death Generals arc, how can you not like this couple?! I really want them to be a couple, it's very good, and when Hong Kong Landing! Protect the Super-Maiden Idol!! aired I was thrilled to see Nene again, and I hoped to see some ship teasing, but sadly no. I want them to be a couple. Hey Anime writers make them a couple, please. 2: TK and Kari Okay fans of Adventure/''02'' how can you not like this couple! They presumably get married after 02. TK and Kari, a great couple, it was number 1, but the true best couple beat them by a long-shot. Sorry. 1: Tagiru and Airu Best couple of the animes EVER! But the writers are making her with Yuu. NOT SMART!! These two work! A great couple, she's watched Tagiru battle a grand total of 9 TIMES! Make them a couple, best of all the seasons! Notes *The Image of Takato and Mimi was fan-made. *The Image of Taiki and Nene was on a DVD, and was skimmed down. Category:Blog posts